Kitty Love
by IngrediorUmbra
Summary: Dr. Hyde and Mr. Jekyll as fantastic felines! Cuteness shall ensue! (For those of you who don't know, this from The Strange Swap AU.)


**HEY GUYS!**

 **So, this is a little one-shot I made to go along with a beautiful piece of art my dear friend on Tumblr made.**

 **If you guys want to see the fan art for this fix it should be posted later on today on her account on Tumblr: Dr. Hyde and Mr. Jekyll.**

 **Disclaimer: These versions of Jekyll and Hyde belong to EdwardTheBadass/Nicole, who created The Strange Swap of Dr. Hyde and Mr. Jekyll.**

 **ENJOY~!**

 **KITTY LOVE**

* * *

Edward Hyde, a rather small, fluffy blonde cat with large, innocent, bright green eyes was resting peacefully on a small green pillow on the sofa his wonderful owner had bought just for him.

He loved his pillow, almost as much as he loved his owner, the lovely Miss Nicole, who had looked after him since he was just a kitten.

The pillow was his favorite color, a bright emerald green, and it was as soft as silk too!

Edward purred happily, gently kneading the pillow with his paws so as not to damage it. He was too attached to the soft cushion to do that. The blonde kitty stretched out on the pillow, before flopping over onto his back, his head resting off the edge of it.

And it was in this position that he caught sight of the other cat in the household, sleeping soundly on his own crimson red pillow in a chair across the room.

This sleek, brunette cat was named Henry Jekyll. He was a bit bigger than Edward, but then again, most other cats were considering the blonde was so small.

Henry had been living with Miss Nicole since before Edward came along, the both of them still just kittens when they first met all those years ago.

But even with their past together the brunette feline still didn't seem to like him very much. Not at all in fact.

However, that didn't stop Edward from trying to befriend the other kitty.

The blonde feline flipped onto his stomach once more, before jumping down from his pillow and to the floor. Unfortunately, he wasn't the most graceful cat, and wasn't able to stick the landing, stumbling and falling onto his face with a thump.

Edward whined at the pain, sitting back on his hind legs as he shook his head carefully.

But a sudden snickering from across the room made him raise his head, his emerald eyes looking around for the source of laughter curiously. It didn't take him long to find it.

Henry was looking down at him from his spot across the room, his dark crimson eyes filled with sadistic glee at the blonde feline's clumsiness.

Edward met the brunette's gaze…..and smiled joyously, getting up and bounding over to Henry's chair happily. The brunette feline growled threateningly, before rolling over so he was facing the opposite direction of the blonde.

But the clear threat didn't stop the younger and smaller kitty as he finally made it to Henry's chair, jumping up and trying to get a grip on the seat of the chair with his rather small claws.

He struggled for a few moments, jumping up and falling back to the floor several times, before he finally managed to get a grip on the seat, and pulled himself up into the chair so he was sitting beside Henry.

Edward sat there for a few moments to catch his breath after his struggle with the chair, before smiling widely and padding over to the brunette softly.

"Henry! How are you today?" He asked cheerfully, lying down beside the other feline and cuddling up to him.

Henry huffed in annoyance, lashing his tail out and hitting the smaller kitty in the nose with it. This caused the blonde feline to shuffle back, his nose scrunching up slightly before a quiet, tiny sneeze escaped him, causing him to fall onto his back.

Edward shook his head, sitting up and rubbing at his pink little nose with his paw. The smaller cat looked over at Henry, before a smile once again took over his features as he went back over to his fellow feline, cuddling up to him once more and nuzzling his side.

Henry growled, flipping around and using his front paws to push the fluffy blonde kitty away from him and to the floor.

Edward whimpered in pain as he hit the floor, sitting up and looking up at the older feline with tears in his emerald orbs.

"H-Henry….." The smaller kitty stuttered out quietly, trying not to cry in front of the older feline.

"My god! You are such an annoying little pain in the ass! Just leave me the hell alone!" Henry hissed out as he glared down at the blonde, before rolling over so his back was to the younger and smaller feline once again.

Edward felt the tears fall from his eyes at those cruel and hurtful words as he quickly ran back over to the sofa. The blonde kitty used his teeth to pull his little pillow off the piece of furniture, before dragging it under the sofa and to the back against the wall.

He always hid underneath the sofa when he was upset, which didn't happen often.

Edward crawled underneath his pillow, hiding himself from view as he sobbed and whimpered into his paws.

All he wanted was to be Henry's friend! Why did he always have to be so mean to him?! He didn't understand it!

From across the room, Henry found himself unable to fall back asleep. He could hear the little blonde's cries and whimpers as clear as crystal. He felt regret and guilt for what he had done, wishing he hadn't of been so harsh on the younger feline.

He growled slightly, his tail lashing out angrily. He hated feeling regretful and guilty! Especially when it came to Edward…

The brunette sighed, before taking a corner of his pillow in his teeth and jumping down to the floor gracefully. Henry looked over at the sofa, before padding over softly, dipping his head to fit under the piece of furniture as he slowly made his way to the back wall, still dragging his pillow behind him.

Henry plopped his pillow down beside the blonde's own, before poking his head under the emerald pillow, using his teeth to gently grab the smaller kitty by the scruff of his neck.

Edward's tear filled eyes flew open as he looked up at the older feline in shock, not bothering to struggle against him as Henry dragged him out from under his pillow, before gently placing Edward on top of the little green pillow.

Henry let go of his neck, before padding over onto his own red pillow and curling his body around the smaller kitty's. Edward looked up at him, a few tears still falling from his emerald orbs.

"H-Henry…..?" He stuttered out quietly, his shock and confusion clear in his tone as he looked up at the older feline.

"Just shut up and quit crying, Edward. Those tears don't suit you." Henry muttered out, leaning down to nuzzle the blonde's cheeks gently, wiping away his tears in the process.

Edward felt a small smile grace his features as he nuzzled back against the older kitty, returning the gesture affectionately. After a few more moments Edward pulled away, curling up against the brunette and laying his head down on his little green pillow.

Henry curled up closer to the smaller kitty, gently resting his head on top of the blonde feline's own.

Edward purred happily, a sleepy smile on his face as he let his eyes flutter closed, drifting off to sleep next to the older kitty.

Henry felt a small smile grace his own features as he began to purr himself, truly happy for once as he rested next to Edward. The brunette let his eyes fall closed as he soon joined the smaller kitty in a peaceful sleep.

Several hours later, the two were still asleep when Miss Nicole returned, searching around before finding her two kitties curled up together and sleeping peacefully.

She tried her best not to wake them with her fangirling as she quickly took several pictures, before running off to post them on her Tumblr.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
